B&B One Shots
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Booth and Brennan
1. Chapter 1

It was five minutes since Special Agent Seeley Booth had kissed his partner, Dr Temperance Brennan. Five minutes since he had kissed her soft lips and let her kiss him back. Five minutes since they had been blackmailed into doing something they both thought about on a daily basis. Booth couldn't take it. He had to see her, he had to kiss her again, hold her in his arms. He'd spent the past few minutes in his car, unable to leave. He loved her and, judging by the kiss, she loved him back. Sure she had to do it, but she didn't have to do it with the passion, vibrancy and emotion that she had done. He had to go and get her. He practically ran into the building where he saw her on the platform doing her thing. Walking up, he swiped his card, went up to her and before she could say or do anything, his lips were on hers. He felt her respond after a couple of seconds and knew he had done the right thing. He felt her arms wrap perfectly around his neck, her lips respond to his in time and he felt her tongue in his mouth. He smiled against her lips. Pulling back, neither one could stop the smile that crept across their faces. At that moment, all he could think about was her. How she felt, how she was in his arms, how her arms were still around his neck. At that moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them.

They both turned around as they heard a shriek.

"Sweetieee" Angela said, clearly happy that they had both just recognised their feelings. Booth hadn't thought about the reactions of the squints, or anything else for that matter, he'd just had to kiss her again and hold her. Angela ran up and enveloped Booth in a big hug "Her office. Take her there now" she had whispered in his ear. She had then proceeded to do the same to her, but Booth was unable to make out what she said. He just saw a smile across Bones' face. She held out her hand and he gladly took it, leading her to her office. The squints just looked at each other, knowing full well that this wasn't just going to be a one time thing.

At her office, Booth had kissed her again and, again, Bones had responded just as he would have liked.

"I love you Temperance Brennan" he whispered.

"I love you too Seeley Booth" she whispered back, before they started to catch up on lost time on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Bones?!?" Seeley Booth yelled across the Jeffersonian.

"I don't want to work with you anymore." Temperance Brennan mumbled.

"What? Why?" Booth said, a little calmer than his previous words.

"Just because. Can't we leave it at that?"

"No Bones. We sure as hell CAN'T!" Booth shouted. "Just a couple days ago you said you loved working with me. What the hell made you change your mind. I still want to work with you. Hell I need to work with you – " Booth didn't realise what he had said until the words had came out.

"Why Booth?" Brennan asked, trying not to get her hopes up too much.

"Because... erm..." Booth stumbled over his words, looking for an excuse. "Because you and me are the best team in America. So you know, this could help me get a promotion." Booth said, knowing immediately that those were the worst words he could have said. He saw the words register in Brennan's mind and saw the hurt plastered across her face.

"A promotion?" Brennan whispered almost inaudibly. "That's all I ever was to you?" Brennan asked. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him.

"You know I didn't mean that Bones."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know."

"You must have a reason."

"I don't Bones OK! Can't we just leave it at that?"

"Yeah. Fine by me. I hope you get the promotion you wanted. It was nice knowing you." Brennan all but yelled as she stormed out of the lab and to her car, leaving Booth shell-shocked. Not at her reaction, at the words he had been stupid enough to say. Because this one time, he couldn't tell her the truth. She needed to hear it, he needed to say it. But he didn't. He just didn't.

It was almost 8pm when Brennan returned to her apartment. She had been driving around for hours, feeling lost. Booth was her constant. The one thing in her life she could depend on, the one person who would come to her whenever she needed him, the one person who would save her, the one person she, dare she say it, loved. Or so she thought. He obviously didn't feel the same. If he didn't love her, fine. That she could deal with, but the fact that he only worked with her, only stayed with her for a promotion almost killed her. Tears had been streaming down her face, which ended up with her mascara running and her makeup messed up. But she didn't care. She just slammed the car door, locked it and all but ran into her apartment.

She sat slouched on the sofa wondering when Booth had made such an impact on her life, in her heart, metaphorical of course. But the one question she couldn't get out of her head was why she was so upset. Sure she'd never been as close to anyone before, she never wanted to see someone as much anymore, she'd never loved anyone as much... That was it. Love. "Damn it!" She yelled out to her empty apartment, needing to scream, shout and just make noise to stop the silence penetrating her head. "I can't do this. I can't do this." Brennan repeated over and over, sobbing. She needed him but he didn't want her. He wanted a promotion and that's all she was to him.

Booth had followed her in his car. Not being stalkerish or anything, but to simply make sure she was OK. Why had he said the things he said? Why? Banging his hands hard on his steering wheel he saw the lights turn on and then off in her apartment. He knew she wouldn't leave, but didn't know what she was doing. He climbed out of the car and slammed his door, before running up to Brennan's door.

"Bones!" He yelled, not caring if he woke the neighbours. "Bones I need to talk to you." Booth's heart stopped as he heard a muffled sob from inside the door. "Bones let me in. Please. I know your crying."

"Get lost Booth. You don't give a damn, I'm just a way of a promotion right?!?!?" Brennan yelled louder back at him.

"I meant none of it. Not a single word. Well I meant the bit about needing you. Bon- Temperance I need you."

"Yeah right. Booth just leave me alone please. I can't deal with you. At least tell me the truth about it. I don't care if you hate me and just need me for a promotion but DON'T lie about it."

"Bones. You want the truth? The whole damn truth, regardless of anything?"

"That's all I've ever asked of you."

"OK Bones. You got it. I need you. I wake up thinking about you, I fall asleep thinking about you and I dream about you. I wake up in the morning and smile if it means I will get to see you. When you were kidnapped, I was so scared. I thought I would lose you. I couldn't. Don't you see?" Booth took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say would change everything. "I love you." He paused and waited for Brennan's reaction. He heard the lock unclick and the door opened, revealing a puffy eyed Brennan.

"You – you love me?"

"Yeah Bones. I lied. I couldn't tell you then. I was certain you would run and I can't live without you. I need you in my life Temperance. I never want to have to let you go."

"Then why lie?" Brennan demanded.

"Because I didn't want to lose you. I need you in my life Temperance. Whether as friends, partners or lovers. I need you." Brennan took a few minutes to think. Booth gave her the time, knowing she needed it. Her mouth opened and Booth took a breath.

"I love you too Booth." The confession slipped from her lips easier than she thought. Booth said nothing. He simply tilted her chin and captured her lips in his. The kiss wasn't full of urgency or pure lust. It was filled with love and all the emotions that had occurred between the two partners over the past five years. Brennan gently nudged Booth's lips open and he willingly obeyed. It was at that moment that Brennan knew she was home. Home was Booth. Feeling her smile against his lips, he pulled her closer and smiled right back at her.


End file.
